


Be A Doctor

by Uke08



Series: Kassie and the Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Romance, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Day of the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Doctor

** Chapter 1 **

**A/N: This WILL have spoilers for the show and also the story I am currently writing that has Kassie and Ten. When he regenerates to Eleven, I will still be continuing the story. Like I said, this will have spoilers for the plot of the story(ies). This takes place in the future when the Doctor is in his Eleventh regeneration.**

My name is Kassandra Parker. Years ago, I used to be a normal woman. Until I met the Doctor and Rose. They took me to places I never thought existed. Over the years I knew him, I looked up to him and fell for him. I couldn’t imagine him ever truly dying.

The tenth regeneration was the one I fell in love with. Watching him “die” was hard for me. It took some time to get used to the Doctor again when he regenerated. He had a new face and new personality, but he was still the Doctor. He was still my Doctor. I still love the Doctor and he loves me still. Nothing will change that on my end. Who knows though? He could hate me in his next generation and I would have to leave.

I found out that I am actually a Time Lord, well…Time Lady. I have no memory of my life on my and the Doctor’s home planet. We are still trying to figure all that out. He still puts up with me and my weird ways. I’m actually on my second regeneration form. The first one was when I was on Gallifrey. I count that one as a number of forms I’ve had. Kassandra Parker isn’t my real name, but I’m using it as an alias. Just like the Doctor uses his.

I turned my head to look at the man I love. He was rubbing the console of the TARDIS, like he was soothing her. He’s such an incredible man. I’d give up anything to be with him.

Clara was off watching my child. She calls it her ‘Auntie Clara Time’. It’s hard to believe that so much has changed since I have met him.

I felt an arm come around me while the Doctor sat on the step with me. His soft hands rubbed at my arm as he spoke softly to me.

“Care to tell me what you’re thinking?” He asked.

“Just how things have changed.” I put my hand on his knee. “We have a son. We have a life together. We have a home.” I watched as his hand took my hand. The one that was touching his knee. “We have each other.”

“I love you, Kassie.” He spoke after a couple of minutes of silence. “This isn’t the life I imagined having. I thought it was impossible for me to have.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You know I…whipped out our population. I’ve killed so many people. I travel all the time and I’ve seen so much. These eyes have changed shape and color, but not what they have seen.” He let out a sigh. “I know you miss the man I was. Sometimes I wonder when you’re quiet if you are thinking about him.”

“I think about you. I think about past you and you now. Even though you changed faces and personality, you are still you.” I poked at his right heart. “I think about the father of my child. You.”

The Doctor gave me his dorky grin. God, did I love that grin.

“Shall we head off? I have a date with the universe.” He stood up quickly and did his stupid twirl.

The moment his foot landed back onto the TARDIS, the whole thing shook. I stood up and quickly went to his side. The TARDIS was shaking, like it was being moved. This wasn’t it’s normal shaking. It was like someone picked up a box and was carrying it somewhere.

“What is going on?” Clara called out when she came over to us with Cayden.

Cayden was almost three years old. He had such a brilliant mind, but was very shy. His eyes were the same color as the Doctor’s eyes when he was in his tenth regeneration. He had the same hair color too. He had my shape of nose and lips. He was Gallifreyan as well.

“Mama? What happened?” He asked in his adorable childlike voice.

I went over to him and picked him up in my arms, careful to not fall. “Daddy is trying to find that out. See?” I pointed to the Doctor.

Cayden let out a giggle when he sees his dad walking around the console, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Finally, he ran to the door and took out the phone. I could hear the copping sounds of the wind from a helicopter. Clara walked over to the Doctor and I could barely hear his conversation over the phone.

“No kidding!” The Doctor shouted into the phone.

I watched as I saw him holding up the phone, trying to get the sound of the helicopter in the microphone in the phone. He brought it back to his ear and I heard him shouting again. “Next time, would it kill you to knock? My child and wife are in here.” He turned his head a bit and then spoke again. “And Clara.”

The TARDIS shifted a bit and the Doctor lost his footing, falling out of the TARDIS. I let out a gasp and quickly, but carefully went over to where Clara was. She was holding onto the foot of the Doctor. I sat Cayden down and held onto the Doctor as well.

“Jeez! You’re heavy!” I shouted as I tried to pull him up.

“Oi!” The Doctor shouted and I saw him trying to grab onto the phone. “I’m going to pop you on hold.”

He slipped out of our hands as he shifted so he was holding onto the bottom part of the TARDIS. I could swear I was having a heart attack the whole time.

We finally made it to Trafalgar Square. I saw the Doctor step onto the pavement and walk a few steps ahead, so he wouldn’t be smushed.

I had a hold of Cayden’s hand when we walked out of the TARDIS together with Clara. There was a woman and a squad of soldiers waiting for us. They saluted the Doctor and he did it back.

Awkwardly, he put his hand down. “Why am I saluting?” He asked himself as he brushed his hands together. Turning, he found me by his right side. “One way to make an entrance.” He joked and bent down, holding out his arms for his son. “What did you think of my entrance, Buddy?”

“Daddy was funny! He looked like a fish when he was falling.” He giggled out.

“Great. I’m a fish now.” The Doctor sighed and took my hand in his free hand.

“Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT.” The woman said with some nervousness in her tone.

“Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise. As I’m sure your father would have told you, I don’t like being picked up.”

“That probably sounded better in his head.” Clara whispered from the other side of the Doctor.

“I’m sure you get the point though.” I added with a small smile.

“I’m acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizebeth the First.” Kate said as she took a step forward and handed the Doctor the sealed paper.

“The Queen?” Clara asked.

“Elizebeth the First? Isn’t she…” I began to say.

“Her credentials are inside, Miss Parker.” Said Kate as she pointed to the doors.

We all walked inside. The Doctor still had ahold of Cayden. Our son was silent as he twirled his little fingers in his father’s hair.

“Did you know her?” I asked the Doctor as we made our way through the art gallery.

“Sort of…” He murmured and the quickly changed the subject. “Unified Intelligence Task Force.”

“Sorry?” Clara asked, really confused. I was too.

“This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien.”

“What? Like you and Kassie?” Clara asked.

“I work for them.”

“You work for them?” I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“You have a job?” Clara asked too.

“Why shouldn’t I have a job? I’d be brilliant at having a job.” The Doctor said with a smug look.

“You don’t have a job.” Clara giggled out.

“I do!” The Doctor defended himself. “This is my job. I’m doing it now.”

“Doctor, if this was your job then how come you’ve never told me?” I asked and squeezed his hand.

He gave me a slight nervous look. “I’m sure I’ve mentioned it…or going to.”

We walked into a white colored wall room with hardwood polished floors. It had many paintings in the room, but none caught my eye. All but one. It gave off an eerie feeling and to me it looked like a 3D picture.

We stopped right in front of said painting. Cayden peeked through his long black lashes and pointed at it.

“Daddy? Why does that picture look different?”

“It’s a Gallifrey picture. It’s called ‘No More’.” He handed Cayden over to me and examined the picture better. “It’s also known as Gallifrey Falls. This painting doesn’t belong here.” He placed his hand on it. “Not in this time or place.”

“Hun, why would this be here?” I asked as I let Cayden play with my necklace.

“I don’t know.” His tone of voice was like he wasn’t completely here with us. “It’s the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey’s second city.”

“But how is it doing that?” Clara asked as she walked up to the painting. “How is that possible? It’s an oil painting in 3D.”

“Time Lord art.” The Doctor answered. “Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, froze.” He gently ran his finger over the surface.” He turned to me and walked over to me. The Doctor stood by my side and gave me a worried expression.

“What is it?” I asked.

“The other me. The one I don’t talk about. He was there.” His voice was quiet. “I’ve had many faces, many lives.”

“I don’t understand.” Clara whispered to the Doctor when she made it over to us.

“I don’t admit to all of them. There’s one life I’ve tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War and that was the day he did it. The day I did it.” His voice trailed off and I thought he was done speaking, until he started to speak again. “The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people…our people…” He turned to me, but looked haunted. “Our people and the Daleks. In that battle, there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other. He was a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. That man was me.”

“Daddy, were you a bad man?” Cayden asked, breaking the silence that grew thick after the Doctor was done speaking.

“No, Cayden.” I said and smiled at him. “Daddy has always been a good man. Just that day he did that was a really big decision. He did it to stop the bad people from fighting more.” I looked up towards my love. He was looking at me with wonder in his gaze. “No more was right, Doctor. You did the right thing. Don’t think for a second that you are or were not a great man.”

The Doctor gave me a small smile. “That’s easy for you to say. You haven’t seen my bad side.”

“I live with you. I’ve seen all of your sides.” I teased.

I didn’t want Cayden near the investigation. So, I had my trusty babysitter come get him. It was an old friend of mine from school. She lived in London now and has watched over Cayden many times. She knows about my life with the Doctor. She’s even a fan of him.

While we were examining another Time Lord art painting that had been broken, a time fissure popped up. The Doctor grabbed a hold of me, putting me behind him.

“Oh, not now. I’m busy!” He told the fissure, like he was scolding the thing.

The Doctor took off the fez that was on his head. Where he got the stupid thing, I have no idea. Sometimes I wonder if he just shits out the stupid hats. After taking off the hat, he threw it into the fissure, making it go to the other side.

“Oh, this is different. I remember this. Almost remember. Oh, of course!” He took my hand and gave me a cheeky grin. “This is where we come in.” He took off running with me as we ran into the fissure. “Geronimo!”

 


End file.
